Reaching Dreams
by Weirdo In Distress
Summary: Hayley's biggest dream is to be one of the best coordinators. What if her biggest rival of all, her brother Harley will stop it? Will she succeed? BTW, this does not contain any Contestshipping. I'm sorry :( . But there might be any May and Drew moments [Drew love story]


Chapter 1: Hayley

She's a simple 13 year old girl who dreams to reach her one and only dream. Be one of the best coordinators. She has long purple hair, wearing a white plain t-shirt and a denim jacket, paired with a brown short shorts and a pair of black and white sneakers. She's a positive person but with a dark side. She absolutely loves Pokemon.

She's sitting under a tree with her very first Pokemon, Eevee.

- Hayley's PoV -

I deeply sighed. I just saw my brother on tv. Guess who he is. I think you're probably thinking that Harley IS my brother. If so, YES. You are definitely right. He doesn't like me that much and so do I. I don't even understand why but, he hates me. I don't get it. What does he have against me?

"Vee" My Eevee jumped on my lap and curled herself. I caressed her soft fur. Eevee is always there with me and she had been my partner since I was 10. It was back on my birthday. When I woke up, my dad brought a little Eevee on his arms. It was the best. Eevee ran up to me and we became so close to each other. I also have one Pokemon. He's Bulbasaur. He's very polite and one of the best Pokemon I had. I really didn't captured him. I first saw him when I was 12 and I went with my dad to Professor Birch's lab since he's a close friend. When I stumbled upon Bulbasaur, he started following me everywhere. He seemed to like me and he and Eevee are the best of friends.

"Prepare for trouble!" I heard a woman's voice. It took my curiousity. "Eevee, let's go" I said. I followed the sound and it led me at the meadows. I saw a giant robot which looks really fragile and three people just the same age as me. I was hiding behind the trees, watching them

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" The raven haired boy yelled

The thunderbolt failed. There were surprised expressions on their faces. "Hahaha! You think thunderbolt will work?!" That person with a snotty voice should speak well. His voice just sounded annoying though. The giant robot's hands extended and grabbed Pikachu tightly

"Pika!" Pikachu whined. Wait, what are his friends doing?! They're not helping. Better help them.

"Eevee use swift!" I ordered. Eevee jumped and started to burst out stars. It did quite enough damage to the robot. Three people whined. A woman, a man and a Meowth?! Well then. The robot is damaged and will destruct with one more attack. Pikachu managed to escape the giant robot's grasp and jumped back to his owner's arms.

"Swift once more!" I ordered. Eevee followed my command and the giant robot exploded. Those people blasted off. Good thing they were gone. I turned back to those people with the same age as I. "Are you all okay?" I asked

"Yeah, thanks for the big help" The raven haired boy answered, half smiling.

"How about your companions?" I asked, looking at a guy and a brunette.

"Yeah, but their Pokemon are seriously hurt because of Team Rocket" He answered

"Team Rocket?" I cluelessly asked. I have no idea who they are

"Those three evil people you blasted off" He answered

"Um, okay. I better take your friends and Pokemon to the nearest health center and ask Nurse Joy" I said.

He went to his friends and they followed me, along with Eevee. We finally got to the Pokemon health center and went to the counter.

"Oh, Hayley, Ash, kids" Nurse Joy modestly said

"Nurse Joy, our Pokemon are terribly hurt. Please cure them" The brunette said

"Okay" Nurse Joy briefly answered.

Finally, the trouble is finished. We waited for their Pokemon to be cured at the nearest restaurant.

"Thank you again for saving us" The brunette said

"Nah, I wouldn't have done it without Eevee" I said, patting her her. "I'm Hayley" I said with a smile

"I'm Ash" The raven haired boy said with a smile

"I'm Brock" A tall tan guy with spikey brown hair said with a smile

"And I'm May" She said with a smile also

"Wait, you're May? As in, the one called 'Princess of Hoenn'?" I asked with a surprised expression "I haven't actually seen you on Television but I heard you from some people" I added

"Yup, I sure am" She answered in delight

"Wait Hayley, you look alike with someone we know" Brock said

"Really? Who?" I asked, hoping that the answer isn't Harley

"Harley" Brock answered

"Oh, him. Actually, I'm his younger sister" I answered

"What?!" They all said in unison with shocked expressions.

"Shocked huh? I know, he's probably the worst. We're different from each other and we're not that tight" I said

"Thank goodness. I don't like Harley that much ever since he betrayed me" May said

"You have trust issues huh? You should've checked him out first. His schemes, attitude. You shouldn't trust people that easily" I said

"Okay then" May said

"You should all come to my house and meet my mom and dad. They will be glad to meet you" I said

They all agreed. Thanks to this day, I met new friends. I just hope I could go on an adventure with them because they looked like a happy bunch. Ash seemed nice. May looked talented and sweet and Brock seemed Matured.


End file.
